poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Returning Boo home
This is how Returning Boo home goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. activates Boo's door Sean Ryan: Well, Boo. Liam and we will miss you. Boo: Sean Ryan. Sean Pinkipoo: I will miss you, Kid. Boo: Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo Pinkipoo: he began to tear up as if he was crying Jessie Primefan: Are you crying? Pinkipoo: sniffs I'm fine, siren girl. I just have something in my eye. Evil Ryan: I'm gonna miss you, Boo. My friends will too. Boo: Evil Ryan. Mike Wazowski. Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Aww. Boo. It's been fun with you. Meg Griffin: Go ahead. Ryan F-Freeman: Go grow up. Mike Wazowski: Yeah. What Meg and Ryan said. opens the door Boo: and pulls Liam and Pinkipoo in her room Pinkipoo: Hey, what are you doing. Liam: Please don't pull me that hard. Sulley: Uh, uh, Boo. Umm. Meg Griffin: You alright? shows Sulley her teddy bear Sulley: Oh, look at that, you know. Boo: talk Sulley: Oh, that's cute. Boo: talk Pinkipoo: Uh, Boo? shows Ryan and Meg a toy fish Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Sulley: Well, that's very nice. Meg Griffin: Pinkie? Did Boo said your name? Pinkipoo: She sure did. Sulley: Come here, you. lifts Boo up and carries her to her bed Ryan F-Freeman: her teddy bear Ooh, he's a happy bear~ Meg Griffin: Nice. Liam: Hey, um, Boo, I want you to have this I bought. I won this in a sweepstake. gives Boo a Yo-Kai Watch, as Boo points to the closet Pinkipoo: Nothing's coming out of your closet to scare you anymore, right? Boo: Mm... Sulley: Yeah. Goodbye, Boo. Boo: Kitty. Sulley: Kitty has to go. Boo: Pinkipoo? Pinkipoo: Pinkipoo has to leave too. Boo: Pinkipoo....friend? began to have water on his eyes and glowed briefly, as a medal landed in front of Boo Liam: That's..! Ryan F-Freeman: A Pinkipoo medal. smiles softly to Boo, as he walked backwards slowly Pinkipoo: Take care of yourself, okay, Boo? nods Pinkipoo: If you need any help, just summon me with the Yo-kai Watch by inserting the medal. wrote it all down with a piece of paper Foiletta: We will miss you, Boo. Liam: That's very nice of you to say, Foiletta. Ryan F-Freeman: See you soon, Boo. Boo: Bye, Techno-kid. Liam: I wonder what Boo will look like when she's grown up a bit. Meg Griffin: Me too. And I am sure if I could imagine what Blizzaria is doing back home. Liam: When you call out a Yo-kai, you need to say this: "Come on out, my friend, calling (the Yo-kai's name), Yo-Kai Medal, do you thing!", did you get that, Boo? wrote it all down to remember Liam: If you see something unusual, it may be a Yo-kai involved, make sure to use the Yo-kai Lens on your watch. Boo: nods Meg Griffin: Bye, Boo. We'll see you soon. Boo: Meg. and the three leave. Ryan smiles at Boo and closes the door gets out of bed and opens the door, which reveals her closet Boo: Boo! quietly ..Kitty...Techno-kid....Meg....Pinkipoo..? Monsters Inc, Boo's door is shreddered Roz: None of this ever happened, ladies and gentlemen. And I don't wanna see any paperwork on this. and the CDA Agents left the room Daphne Brennan: And Liam, I am proud you got Boo home. Liam: I'm surprised you gave her your medal, Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo: Yeah. a door piece to Sulley Ryvine is in a van with Waternoose and Linda crying. The doors close CDA Agent: Take them away. van drives off Smitty: I bet we get the rest of the day off. Needleman: You idiot! They're gonna shut down the factory! monsters gasp and the other come outside from Monsters Inc Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Liam. I am glad Linda Ryan failed to get her revenge on me and she will be with Ryvine basnished. And Mike and I just seen the look on Waternoose's face. Liam: Yeah. Cody and Lady hope they get a copy of that. Mike Wazowski: Sulley Hey, you all right? Come on, pal, cheer up. We did it. We got Boo home. Evil Anna: And Liam, maybe Boo will remember us now she is where she belongs. And I think we can have you and Pinkipoo go back to where you belong. Liam: Yeah. And me and Pinkipoo can visit this world anytime we like. Sci-Ryan: Sure, Mike and Sulley did put the factory in the toilet. And the monsters will be out of work now. Mike Wazowski: Not to mention the angry mob will come after us when there's no more power. Pinkipoo: And I hope Nate will see me when I get home. Mike Wazowski: But, hey. At least we still got some laughs. Right? gave Sulley an idea Sulley: Laughs... Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts